Grain elevators store and sort massive amounts of different grains. Conveyance systems move the grain to various locations within an elevator for processing (e.g., drying and moisture content mixing), storage, and shipment. The conveyance systems rely on proper control of the volumetric flow of the grain elevator to keep running smoothly. If the flow rate into a given conveyor is too high, the receiving system can become overwhelmed and rendered inoperable until the situation is remedied. Flow rates that are too low cause processing delays. Delays associated with conveyance systems can be problematic, particularly during periods of high volumetric movement, such as during the autumn harvest.
The distribution and flow control of grain into, within, and out of a grain elevator often includes the use of variable position gates. Such gates allow adjustment of the size of the opening to control the quantity of grain passing therethrough to prevent, for example, overloading of a conveyor. Such gates can be open or closed or adjusted manually or electronically. Several electronic drive packages and mechanisms have been adopted for use in variable opening gates for use in grain elevators. Typically such systems are complicated, expensive and lack reliability.
Other errors in handling can also lead to dockage penalties, such as by mixing different grains. For example, an operator must often rely on remote sensing of the status of a gate, because the gate is located remotely or is otherwise immersed within a structure in a way that visual inspection is unavailable. A gate that is indicated as fully closed by a fouled or misaligned proximity switch, when in fact the gate is slightly opened enough for grain to pass therethrough, even at a low trickle, can cause the aforementioned mixing of different grains. Likewise, a fouled or misaligned proximity switch can cause a faulty indication that a gate is fully opened when it is not, or that a gate is not fully opened when in fact it is fully opened.
Grain handling gates that overcome these shortcomings would be welcomed.